


The course of true love never did run smooth

by Glowing_red_eyes



Series: Cigaratte smoke and heaven [1]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Fluff, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Inspired by Roleplay/Roleplay Adaptation, Multi, Polyamory, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 16:18:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12939009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glowing_red_eyes/pseuds/Glowing_red_eyes
Summary: It all started with Blurry. But it didn't stop there.In which Blurry becomes Blurry, Josh, Tyler, and Spooky(Because holy crap, I'm gay and I need to stop)(Also inspired off a roleplay)





	The course of true love never did run smooth

**Author's Note:**

> This is really gay

at first, it was just blurry. and he didn't mind. he was more of a one-night-stand only guy. until he meet josh.

it was a complete accident. blurry was in a rush that day, hurring to get out of the coffee shop, which ended in him spilling hot coffee all over josh. letting out a squeak of suprise, josh scrambled backwards as the coffee hit his chest, spilling all over.

"oh my god! i am so sorry!" a deep, but not intimidating voice spoke, making josh look up. he was insantly meet with ruby-red eyes that were oddly comforting.

"n-no sweat, it's okay. just a bit of coffee." josh replied, voice soft. red-eyed man chuckled softly, making the other blush.

"still, your shirt is ruined. let me buy you a new coffee and we can go to my place and you can borrow a shirt? and maybe we could possibly hang out?"

"you don't have to buy me a coffee.." 

"well, i am." 

after a new coffee was ordered, the pair made their way to the demon's or blurry's house- that's what josh had been told to call him - where josh could change out of his coffee soaked shirt and got into a clean dry one.

"well, joshua. what do you want to do?"

"you got mario cart?"

"oh hell yes. you're on"

and about fifty rounds of mario cart later, two kisses, twelve complements, a million blushes from josh, and two quiete confessions later, _just_ blurry became josh _and_ blurry

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

it was about three months after josh and blurry dating before josh meet the beautiful boy named tyler. it was a simple meeting, the two happening to reach for the same cd. then getting into a small argument about who could have it. finally deciding to share the cd, trhey both payed for it, and went to josh's house to listen to it. josh greeted blur with a kiss, and neither noticed how tyler's face fell breifly.

through out th days of josh and tyler's friendship, they only grew closer. yes, blurry found tyler a bit attractive, but that wasn't a threat to his and josh's relationship. that was until josh brought it up.

"blur?"

"yes, pup?"

"do you think... tyler could possibly j-join us?"

"hmm, of course! just ask him tommorow okay?"

"okay, blur"

the next day, after a two hour talk, josh and blurry became josh, tyler, and blurry

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

the day spooky joined started off like anyother day. it started with tyler and josh whining at blurry for getting out of bed. but josh seemed... a little off. tyler didn't notice much, but blurry did. then again, it could have been his imagination. his thoughts were confirmed however, when tyler shot him a text.

can you be home soon? josh is freaking out!

quickly skittering out, gathering his things, he rushed to the door, bumping into spooky by accident

"woah now, blurry! wha's the fuss?"

" sorry, spooks. josh is having a freak out." blurry knew spooky for a while, a little after he meet josh. so spooky understood pretty well.

"ah, i'll fill in for you, kay? take care of your boys and i'll give you a call later."

"thank you, spooky!" blurry called, running out the door. and once he got home, he made sure to take good care of josh. the poor thing was shaking and crying. but luckily enough, he was asleep and calmed down before spooky called. he thought for a while, but was snapped out of it by his phone ringing. he saw it was spooky, and answered it quickly.

"ay, spooks"

"blur! you got josh all calmed down?"

"yeah, he's asleep in my lap."

"you're a great boyfriend"

"awh, quit it, you lump. if your gonna be like that, then join us!"

"you mean it?"

"yeah, just gotta chat with the boys about it."

and after that day, and one question, josh, blurry, and tyler became josh, blurry, tyler, and spooky.


End file.
